


I wish that I had Stevie's fella

by TxnyStarkHasAHeart



Series: Avengers High School AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bottom Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, bucky is struggling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxnyStarkHasAHeart/pseuds/TxnyStarkHasAHeart
Summary: Avengers High AU ~ Tony and Steve were dating, and quite happily so. Everyone thought it was a match made in heaven...well, almost everyone. As hard as Bucky was trying, he couldn't help but want Tony for himself. He was perfectly content with keeping it a secret for the rest of his life, but what will he do once Loki shares a few things with the class?





	1. How the World Hates James Barnes

He needed soap, and he needed it  _now._

He needed to be blinded for life, because he needed that image out of his head, and he needed it gone as soon as possible.

He had just been innocently walking into the guys locker room to put away some of his gear for their football practice tonight. That was all that should have occurred. But instead, because the world apparently  _hated_ Bucky, he had gotten much more than he had expected.

As he was shoving his bag into his own locker, he heard a soft gasp from the other side of the locker room. He didn't think anyone was in the room, since it had been fairly early in the morning. So, he let curiosity get the better of him as he quietly walked to go check out the noise. He couldn't have prepared himself to see what he did.

Tony Stark had been pinned up against one of the shower walls by Steve, his best friend Steve. The blonde had been rocking his hips down against Tony's. One of his hands had both of Tony's pinned above his head, the other was slowly teasing one of the shorter man's nipples. Bucky's eyes widened at the sight, seeing Steve whisper, most likely filthy, words into Tony's ear. He quickly bolted from the room, his ears still ringing with Tony's stuttered moans as he rushed out.

Now, Bucky wasn't that surprised that it had been Stevie and Tony he'd seen. The two had been dating since Freshmen year of high school, a good three years ago. Now seniors, Stevie being 18, Tony being 17, it was to be expected they'd be all over each other in private.

That wasn't what killed Buck. No, no it was  _Tony._ It was Tony stumbling inside the school early in the morning, nearly half asleep as he did so. It was Tony making huge explosions in the science halls and meekly smiling, because he had known it was going to happen, Tony always knew. It was the way Tony cheered at the football games, and the way he shoved jokes down people's throats if only to keep any awkward silence at bay. It was the way Tony was the only person who ever called him James.

He quickly cut off his thoughts. It was bad enough Tony was constantly running through his mind, but now Tony's moans and his puffy, kiss swollen-lips, and his pleasure dazed eyes were stuck on loop on Buck's mind. And that wasn't okay.

Tony was Stevie's fella. Bucky knew better than anyone, better than Tony knew himself.

Their relationship was one admired by just about the entire school. Tony had been head over heels in love with Steve before he had hit his major growth spurt. Once he had, Steve had finally gotten the courage to ask Tony out. The rest was history. And, in a few months, Steve would be getting the courage to ask Tony to marry him. He'd already showed Buck the ring and everything.

So, why the HELL was Bucky still daydreaming about Stark wrapped up in his arms at night? Cause he was a crap best friend, that was why.  

If thinking about Tony wasn't bad enough, Buck never told anyone. So Tony and Stevie were clueless. All those nights they'd go out and Steve would drive them home, Tony would lay against Bucky, cuddling close and falling asleep. And damn it, Steve and Tony  _trusted_ him, and look what he was doing.

If it weren't for Natasha, Bucky was sure he'd have died by now. He never told her about his infatuation, but Natasha always just  _knew_ things, especially about Bucky. 

They had awkwardly dated once, but no one needed to think about that train wreck. 

Nat was perfectly happy now with Tony's friend Virginia, but everyone called her Pepper. The two were close, always seeming to read the other's mind. They were the moms of their friend group, always helping everyone out. Nat usually just petted Buck's hair, told him it wasn't his fault that he had feelings, and that Tony was just someone too easy to love.

She wasn't wrong. She never was.

Now, Bucky was perfectly fine with suffering in silence. He'd been doing it for around three years, he had already accepted his fate of suffering many, many more.

The only issue is, Loki. 

Loki was only apart of their "friend group" because of his brother, Thor, who was also on the football team with Stevie and Buck. Loki was a lying, cheating, scheming little bastard and Bucky hated him, he really, really did. 

Especially right now. Bucky was currently sitting at the lunch table. Steve sat beside him, a sleepy Tony nuzzled up close to his chest and, for the most part, asleep. On his other side was Nat, who was across from Pepper. Then there was Thor and Jane besides Pep, chatting away. And right beside Thor, was Loki.

He wasn't sure  _how_ Loki had found out about his crush, but he had. He could tell by the way Loki would look at Bucky, then look to a sleeping Tony and smirk. It made Buck's stomach twist and his head dizzy. 

Luckily, Steve seemed oblivious to the stares, as he chatted away with Clint about one of their latest games and how he had managed a tackle like he had.

The tension between Loki and Bucky was only cut when Tony stirred against Steve, mumbling.

"wanna go to bed." he huffed.

Bucky's heart just about melted as Tony's wandering eyes met his. Tones gave him a small smile, lazy and pure. In moments like these, the guilt Buck felt lessened. How was he supposed to not fall for Tony when he did things like that? It almost made it justified. 

Buck's heart was rebuilt and frozen in seconds after, however, when Loki spoke up.

"Captain, go sate your little boyfriend. Maybe even take Barnes with you, i'm sure he'd enjoy it." And with just those teasing words, everything went silent.

Natasha tensed from her spot, everyone else seemingly still processing the words. 

Tony gave a small look of confusion, his eyebrows knitting together as his brain tried to figure out what Loki had said as though it were an equation. Steve, well Buck was almost too scared to even meet Steve's gaze. When he did, he was met with a disapproving frown aimed towards him and Loki.

"I don't know what you guys are joking about, but leave him alone. Tony's just a little tired, aren't you baby?" he cooed into Tony's ear. Tony gave a warm, satisfied smile in return before going back to sleep.

And just like that, everyone else continued their conversations as though nothing had just happened. Bucky let out a silent sigh of relief before fixating a glare on Loki.

Stevie was his best friend, since they were little kids. And Tony, well he wasn't gonna let himself lose Tony either. So if Loki wanted to pick fights, then Bucky just about considered this war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky knew the situation was getting worse, but he couldn't convince himself to pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the positive responses! I'm gonna be adding a chapter to my other work tonight, so I may or may not add another chapter to this work tonight. I'll keep everyone updating. Enjoy~

It was hot. That was the first thing his mind focused on. 

The second was Tony, spread out beneath him. Looking down, Bucky realized he had Tony pinned down by his wrists.

They were on a bed, that was the third thing he realized. 

Suddenly, it all came into view and he knew what he was doing. Thrusting his hips forward, he pushed farther into the tightness beneath him.

Tony's head tilted back, high-pitched moans filling the room, noises that Bucky  _knew_ would make porn stars blush. 

Looking down at the smaller, blushed body of the man he'd been in love with for so long, Bucky was surprised to find not a trace of guilt throughout his chest. No guilt, no pain, nothing. Just pure pleasure.

He reached a hand down, cupping Tony's jaw in his palm and tilting it up towards him. Tony was a mess and Buck couldn't say he'd ever seen anything more beautiful. 

Tony was out of breathe, his voice coming in small, short pants. His eyes, glazed over in pleasure, looked into Bucky's own, and it only made his hips buck harder, closer into Tony. Tony's body was flushed a light pink and slightly quivering, clear they had been doing this for some time. 

"James...p-please." Tony mewled up at him, and Buck was sure he'd never come faster in his life. Giving another hard, desperate thrust of his hips into Tony's warmth, he came with a loud grunt. 

Tony's own body arched up against his own, crying out as he came in small, white stripes across his stomach. 

Bucky, in the works of catching his own bated breathe, leaned down to press his lips to Tony's own soft ones.

Suddenly, before their lips connected, the sensation of creamy legs, sticky stomachs, and Tony's shy breathe disappeared.

Bucky woke up with a jolt, boxers dampened around him.

* * *

 

To say Buck wasn't in the best mood that morning, would have been the world's biggest understatement of the year. 

It didn't really help that, as soon as he walked into school, Tony pressed up against him, hid his face against Buck's neck, and cuddled close. Tony was a cuddle slut. Everyone knew and accepted this fact, and everyone in the group took turns satisfying Tony's cuddle needs. So when Bucky tried to pass Tony off to Natasha, he was surprised when she shook her head. 

She gave him a raised eyebrow, gesturing towards Tony and shrugging. To anyone else, it would have meant little to nothing. But Buck was much better a interpreting Natasha. He knew she had basically said, "uh-uh. You handle this. You walked right into this mess, there's no just 'walking out'". 

So, since the rest of the group seemed to agree with Natasha that Bucky was Tony's designated holder for the time being, Bucky sighed and accepted his duty. Sitting down, he cradled Tony close into his chest, listening in as Clint ranted to the group. 

"And then, Mr. Coulson just straight up gave me an F! All cause of a misunderstanding with my archery equipment!" he ranted, clearly more worked up about the situation than he really needed to be. Bucky grinned, opening his mouth to retaliate something about how Clint was just mad Coulson was the only teacher who didn't let him get away with shit. Well, he was about to say something like that. That is, before Steve walked up to the table, smiling innocently. He sat down besides Bucky, giving everyone a small greeting. Buck smiled back up at him. 

"Hey Stevie" he said, trying to focus back on Clint's nonstop rant. Steve being here wasn't what hurt. No, it was the way Tony woke up to Steve's voice and immediately reached out for him. It was the way Steve lifted him from Bucky's arms. The way Stevie didn't know he was taking all Bucky needed right now. What he needed to keep sane. No, Buck didn't hate Stevie or Tony for loving each other, he hated how it meant Tony would never love him.

As Tony curled up into Steve, whispering quietly about one of his newest inventions, and catching Steve up on Clint's rant, Bucky stood up abruptly, rushing away from the table and towards his first period class. He hoped no one thought too much of it, but he couldn't stay and listen much longer.

Sitting down in Coulson's first period history class, Bucky whipped out a random textbook from his bag, hoping it would be the one for this class, and started staring a it, hoping the words would distract him.

Feeling a small tap over his shoulder, he glared straight at Loki.

"The hell do you want?" he snapped, not really caring to keep it down. They still had a good seven minutes before the class started, so the room was, for the most part, empty. 

"Well what I'd really like is for you to stop being a pouting little child. All your fawning and cravings are annoying me rather fiercely.  _I'm_ the angsty one of the group, so go confess to Tony and get it over with already!"he hissed, almost like a snake with his sharp tongue.

"Tell anyone and I swear I'll ruin you, man." Bucky threatened, hoping he was the only one who knew the threat was an empty one. He had nothing on Loki, no one ever did. Not even Tasha. 

Loki stood up, walking to his usual desk across the room, shaking his head and muttering, "Stark  _will_ be finding out about it, sooner or later, my guess, the first one." and with that, he plopped down, innocently opening his book up and beginning to read.

It looked like the most normal thing for a student to be doing, only Buck knew that wasn't Loki's history book, but a book about some magic nonsense. While Bucky didn't believe in magic, not one bit, it made his stomach twist all the same, knowing whatever Loki was looking for, it had something to do with Tony and him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, are these chapters too short?   
> Anyways! I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts! Let me know what you think of this chapter!! Hope you enjoyed.   
> Oh, and yeah, Clint and Phil are not going to be together in this fic. I'm usually very focused on pairing Tony with others, and don't really like the Clint/Phil pairing. Sorry guys.


	3. They hold each other (away from the world)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocodiles and sharks were impressive, but not as much so as Bruce. But then again, Bruce wasn't Tony. Not to Bucky he wasn't. But Tony was running late as usual, until he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. So I had originally planned for this to be a really silly, mischievous little chapter but then I started writing and THIS happened and yeah.

It all happened so fast. 

They were all sitting around the benches outside, grinning and laughing and smiling. Pepper had cut Clint off on his daily rant about class, thankful. Bucky was seconds away from thwapping the back of Clint's head, if only it would shut him up.

"Okay, okay. Would you rather get eaten by a shark or crocodile?" Clint grinned, changing the topic to a game.

They were all waiting on Tony, since it usually took the small mad man a bit longer to drag himself out of any science binges he was doing. How that kid stood on his own two feet and went to school everyday without toppling over in exhaustion, Buck didn't know. Oh wait, Tony toppled over and passed out ALL THE TIME. So maybe Buck did know.

"Easy, shark. It'd be quicker that way I'd assume." Steve answered, humming and taking a swig out of his water bottle. 

"Well," Bruce looked up from one of his books thoughtfully, "While the type of shark we're dealing with certainly places a key role in the answer, I'll assume we're discussing Great Whites. And see the thing about them is, they usual use tactic in biting into their large prey and letting them bleed out before eating them. It most likely wouldn't be one big swallow up in a bite or two. But that doesn't necessarily mean it would be better than the crocodile. Crocodiles will latch onto their prey, biting down and dragging said prey under water, effectively keeping them under long enough to drown them, then eating them. So while the great White attack may take a bit longer in finally ending, I can't imagine it being worse than drowning in murky waters..." Bruce trailed off in thought. 

He was even worse than Tony in this, and Bucky grinned at the thought. Tony liked new, shiny, innovative things. Bruce was amazing. While informed on a shit ton of information, Bucky noticed he and Tony weren't too much alike. Where Bruce preferred to apply things he already knew as fact to solve problems, Tony always wanted to make his  _own_ solutions. Bruce followed the laws of science, taking time to memorize and apply each one to be sure of their outcomes. Tony liked making his own laws, getting his own outcomes, spending his time making new rules and equations, and ways to do things. Bruce applied logic, Tony defied it. 

The only thing they really seemed to be on another level with when it came to each other was their science talk. Which Bucky didn't feel so bad for not understanding. The only equations he could remember them discussing was something about 1 = 0.99999 with an infinite amount of 9's. That didn't even make SENSE. How could 0.9 something equal 1? That was about the point in time Bucky gave up ever trying to understand their science talk.

Steve chuckled at the answer. Bucky knew Steve was probably having similar thought as him. Then Bucky thought something he had asked himself millions of times before. Why couldn't he have just fallen in love with Bruce? Steve could be with one genius, and Bucky with another. But the world didn't work that way and Buck fell for the one who was already taken.

He was only pulled out of his daily "Why am I like this?" thoughts, when he heard a familiar voice yell,  "Get the fuck away from me". Everyone else at the table had heard it to. Heads went whipping around, all looking to their little genius of the group. 

Tony was glaring up at some Junior. Jerold? Jay? Justin. That was it. Now that he thinks about it, he's seen Tony and Justin get into a decent amount of yelling matches throughout the years. 

Justin's hand was wrapped firmly around Toy's waist, his other gripping onto Tony's wrist, looking painfully tight even from here. Justin was inching Tony's back against the wall. It looked as if Tony was about to knee Justin in the gut.

Tony could defend himself. Everyone knew it. He may look like a tiny little kitten ball, which was a fair observation. But Tony was a tiny little kitten ball of pure  _fury._

That didn't ease Bucky's form any, and he was about to get up and help Tony get the creep to back the fuck up, but suddenly there was a blur of blonde and blue and Justin was dragged away from Tony, being slammed  _hard_ against the brick wall.

Steve had his hands curled up in Justin's shirt, one of his hands raised in a fist. The look on his face was deadly.

It was moments like these that Buck was reminded that, while Tony sure as hell needed Stevie, Steve needed Tony just as much. Before Steve could hurt Justin, suddenly Tony was there, wrapping his arms around Steve's and hugging him from behind. Bucky wasn't sure, but he could almost catch the words Tony had whispered.

"Let's go somewhere." he said quietly, lightly tugging Steve away. Steve let him, dropping Justin like a sack, and turning to Tony, wrapping the smaller man up in his arms before letting himself be pulled away. The two of them walked across the lawn together, leaving everyone else in a small state of shock. Everyone but Bucky. 

This wasn't the first time for him.

* * *

 

Buck had been with them, one night their sophomore year. It was after Steve had seen some kid named Stane beat Tony until he couldn't walk, talk, or open his eyes. It had been the worse condition any of their friends had seen him in. Steve took to Tony like a fish took to water when it came to caring for him like a mother hen. While everyone in the group looked out for Tony, and helped in his recovery, Steve was a constant.

That wasn't what had shocked Bucky. He always knew Steve was a caring person. No, what had surprised Buck came later on in the night Tony got beaten up. After hours of crying (from the emotional or physical pain Bucky never knew), Tony had finally managed to fall asleep, Steve whispering to him quietly the entire time.

Steve them walked up to him, after tucking Tony in and kissing the top of his head. He closed the door, motioning for Buck to follow him outside and towards his car. 

"We're going to find them." was all Stevie had said. 

This isn't what had surprised Bucky either. Of course Steve wanted to confront the scum who tried breaking the love of  ~~their~~  Steve's life. 

No, what had surprised Bucky was when, after tracking Stane and his goons down, Steve spent nearly an hour, beating each one in the ground, saving Stane for last. Stevie had pinned Stane down and delivered blow after blow to him, until Stane's face was nearly indistinguishable from the dirt on the dirty alleyway ground. Steve had only stopped once Bucky pulled him back, his own stomach nearly sick at the sight before him.

The ride back to Tony's was a silent one. Once they walked in, Steve went straight to the showers, probably to wash off the blood coating his arms and hands. Bucky headed towards Tony's room, his heart breaking at the quiet cries, stuttered out between voice cracks. It was obvious Tony was trying to call out for someone, but couldn't raise his voice enough to do so. Buck quickly entered the room, trying his best to be careful as he scooped a the small bundle of blankets that was Tony. He rocked the genius, whispering soothing words to him. His heart strained in his chest. How could someone want to hurt someone so...lovely.

"S..stebe? W..wh..ear?" Tony had tried to ask between cracked, torn lips. Though his eyes were swollen shut, it was clear he knew it was Bucky in the way he relaxed and nuzzled close to the comfort of Buck's warm, broad chest.

"I'm right here baby." Bucky looked up to see Steve, now fully cleaned, walking into the room, his arms instantly reaching out for Tony. 

Bucky almost didn't hand him over.

When he did, he started to leave the room, only for one of Tony's hands to attempt to shoot out toward him, weakly clinging to his shirt sleeve.

"J..ams.. tay?" he spoke, and it just about broke Bucky's heart how "James, stay." had come out. He could barely interpret the words. But he did nonetheless and no way in hell was he leaving if Tony wanted him here. 

While Tony's bed was massive (Bucky thought it  _had_ to have been three king beds morphed into some mega bed), they all huddled together dead in the center. Tony was pressed in between them, curling up and clinging to them as if he were afraid they would leave any second. 

After another hour of crying, four painkillers, and all the Harry Potter movies playing on repeat, Tony fell asleep.

Bucky, not sure what else to say to his best friend, cleared his throat.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, already knowing the answer couldn't possibly be yes.

"I hate hurting people." Steve admitted, "But...I love Tony so much more than I hate hurting people." he finished, speaking quietly, like he was afraid what he was saying was wrong.

Buck took a second to take the sentence in. He knew the feeling, but then again Bucky had much less restraint when it came to hurting others. He chose his next words carefully, reveling in the truth behind them.

"Tony's just too easy to love." he repeated Natasha's words, letting both himself and Steve soak in the words that somehow made everything a little better.

Because if there was anything that could save them in moments like these, it was the truth. And Bucky knew no better truth than those six words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, right? I have no idea. I was genuinely just writing some fluff about crocodiles and then that.  
> Well anyways!! Please let me know what you guys think, I LOVE hearing everyone's thoughts on the story and it's chapters!!
> 
> quick side note: I'm really sorry to all of you wondering where your update for my "Stark Men Don't Sing" work is.I've been struggling to come up with a new chapter for it, trust me I've tried. I've considered abandoning the story, deleting it, scrapping it and starting a new version of it, or to keep trying with it for a little longer. It's still really up in the air.


	4. Not a chapter, just an informative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just wanna inform anyone who hasn't gotten the message yet. This work is loosely based off of the song, "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield. If you haven't heard it before, GO LISTEN TO IT AND THINK OF ALL THE BUCKY ANGST.

Hey guys! Just wanted to let everyone know that I may or may not be posting a chapter tonight. I'm really slammed with some work right now, and it's already (somewhat) late(ish). But I usually stay up pretty late, so I may throw a chapter out for everyone! If I do, I'll take this down and put the chapter up in replacement. Just wanted to keep everyone up to date. Thanks for checking in~


	5. When Stevie's away, Tony will play (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, while overly affectionate and needing of attention, was a normal thing. Except when Steve was away, then all of it was directed to the next person in line: Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a really short chapter, but I thought we could all use some fluff and I didn't want to make you guys wait another day for a chapter. So ta-da. Enjoy~

This wasn't even legal. Buck was 99% sure.

It was all Steve's fucking fault. He just  _had_ to go visit his cousin Sharon for her birthday.  _And_ stay the weekend. 

Which left Tony without a Stevie. Which was fine and dandy, Tony could fully well function on his own, despite what others think. Tony didn't  _need_ anyone. Buck knew it from the first time he laid eyes on Tony.

But what Tony did need was affection and attention. Lots of it. 

Buck could understand it. He knew it musta been hard for the kid, always excelling at...well everything. A lot of stupid teenagers hated people smarter than them. Buck had met Tony's parents a few times. They were usually off, gone on some trip or event. Tony might as well have lived alone, for all it felt like.

Hell, if Bucky hadn't had Steve and Natasha when he did, he's not too sure he would have been very okay himself. He knows he wouldn't have been.

So, to draw it up short, Tony had every right to demand attention. And Bucky was more than happy to give it to him.

The only problems were instances like these. When Tony could crawl onto Bucky's lap, wiggling himself against Bucky until he felt he was in the perfect, comfortable position, then he would start working. On blueprints, or homework, or texting, or even just watching a movie. But Tony never stopped  _moving_.

Everything was always too slow for Tony. He could never sit still, stand still, hold still, nothing. So, right now, Buck and him were at Tony's house, watching a new DC movie, and Tony was practically vibrating against him.

Bucky couldn't even focus on the movie. What was this, anyways? Justice League? He wouldn't know, on account of the fact he hadn't been able to pay attention to a single second of the film.

It really wasn't his fault. That's what he'd told himself. When someone you're into just gets onto your lap, squirming right over your dick, how could  _anyone_ not get hard?

Tony would know, he'd be able to feel it. So Bucky was sitting miserably, willing his length to go down. He tried thinking about Fury naked, but that only made him gag. Tony, on the other hand, seemed to be having the time of his life.

"So, the fight is just over? Just like that? Cause they both know someone with the same name..?" Tony trailed off, scoffing.  _He_ could make better movies than this. He nuzzled closer against Buck, laying his head on Bucky's broad chest. 

"James, m' tired." He yawned as he said it. 

Buck knew it was going to be a long weekend. This was only Friday after all. But, it wasn't off to the absolute worst state, mostly. And, he could never deny Tony. So he stood up, hauling up the small brunette, carrying him bridal style.

Tony let out a small squeal of laughter, laying his hands on Bucky's chest as they walked to Tony's massive bed.

He laid Tones down, already stripping down to his shorts. He knew Tony well enough to know he would demand Bucky lay with him. Tony seemed to be on track, the smaller genius stripping down until he was equally comfortable.

Bucky crawled into the bed, pulling the covers up above him. Nearly immediately, Tony was up against him, resting his head on Buck's chest once more. He wrapped an arm around Bucky and, within seconds, was asleep.

Bucky didn't sleep for a long time. He mainly reveled in the feeling of Tony curled up against him, holding onto him. He let one of his arms wrap around Tony's waist, pulling him closer. He kissed the top of the messy, fluffy brown hair that was just below his chin.

He'd always promised himself he'd never make a move on Stevie's fella. Then he thought back to Steve's words, the one he'd confided in his best friend so long ago.

_'I love Tony so much more than I hate hurting people'_

Bucky fell asleep, cradling Tony close to him with one last thought: Maybe I love Tony more than I hate hurtin' people too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh. Right? Things are getting a little rough for our boys.   
> Guys, I haven't watched the DC movie Superman v Batman yet, and I definitely don't hate DC, but I've read teases about the whole fight ending with the name thing and thought it would be a funny add ;)
> 
> Anyways! Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter in the comments! I read them and love them all and will definitely respond if you ask me anything.


End file.
